FallenCam's View
by Akina11
Summary: Discover Luce through Cam's eyes, learn about his feelings and dilemas and maybe even regret about how things are with Daniel. Ps i do not own fallen, only lauren kate does.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first stab at this lol, may not be that good but please please please read and review, especially if yyou think Cam has a softer side to him. All comments welcome, the good abd the awful.

Chapter 1

So this time its reform kids huh, this life may not be so far from reality after all, I thought as I stood and listened to the rules of Sword and Cross getting more bored by the minute and waiting anxiously for her to arrive. This time I wanted to see her first, be with her first. It rarely happened in the past but whenever it did I almost had her convinced and then Grigori would come into the picture and it would be pointless trying after that. Of course, it didn't matter much after that because she never lived long enough for them to even try again. Sigh, stupid, stupid, stupid curse and stupid, stupid, stupid me also for not being able to stay away from her even though I really should.

Suddenly I heard the doors open and in she tumbled. Even with her hair short as it was now, she looked so beautiful. I watched her as she listened to Randy, taking in all her features, she looked so much alike in every life, and it was sometimes unbelievable. Then I heard her talk and I got pulled out of my imaginations which included her wrapped in my arms.

"Could you, uh, could you repeat that?" she asked the attendant, "What was it, meds—?"

"Well, look what the storm blew in," the attendant said loudly, then continued, enunciating slowly: _"Meds. _If you're one of the medicated students, this is where you go to keep yourself doped up, sane, breathing, whatever."

"Got it. Meds." She looked strange as she said the word, then I remembered the difficulties she had in this life with the therapists she had to see and the reason shed had been sent here. She looked around, from far away I heard Gabbe introduce herself, then she looked at the other new kid and finally at me. I saw her looking me over and when she met my eyes, I held her gaze, not giving her a chance to look away. I knew my green eyes were looking very lively right now; they always did when I saw her for the first time, and I saw her suck in a breath and then heard Randy clearing her throat as she noticed the way we were locked on each others gaze. A beautiful blush crept up Lucinda's face and she looked away as Randy continued.

"Those of you who've learned the ropes are free to go after you dump your hazards." The attendant gestured at a large card-board box under a sign that said in big black letters PROHIBITED MATERIALS, "And when I say _free, _Todd"—she clamped a hand down on the other kid's shoulder, making him jump—"I mean gymnasium-bound to meet your preassigned student guides. You"—she pointed at Luce—"dump your hazards and stay with me."

Four of us approached the box and started to empty out our pockets while Luce stood with a baffled look on her face. Gabbe pulled out a three-inch pink Swiss Army knife. I reluctantly dumped a can of spray paint and a box cutter. Todd let loose several books of matches and a small container of lighter fluid. When Luce saw us putting our cell phones in, she looked most uncomfortable. She checked her phone once more then seemed to get lost in a dream world of her own, she looked so sad I wanted nothing but to go over and comfort her, but I couldn't do that now, not yet.

"We're still waiting on one person," the attendant sang. "I wonder who it is." Luce's attention snapped back to the Hazard Box. I was staring at her trying to figure out what she was feeling and resisting the urge to go to her. She closed her eyes and slowly opened her fingers, letting her phone slip from her grasp and land with a sad _thunk _on top of the heap. Letting go of the phone seemed to have hurt her so much, almost too much for me to stand.

Todd and the Gabbe headed for the door without so much as a look in Luce's direction, but I turned to Randy. "I can fill her in," I said, nodding at her.

"Not part of our deal," she replied automatically, as if she'd been expecting this dialogue. "You're a new student again—that means new-student restrictions. Back to square one. You don't like it, you should have thought twice before breaking parole."

She pulled Luce away, not before I saw her stiffen at the word "parole".

I walked across the grounds thinking about her, so absorbed that I didn't notice Gabbe waiting just inside the other building for me.

"Don't even think about it Cam, I saw the way you looked at her and you know it can't happen either way." She was giving me a stern look as she said it.

"It isn't decided yet Gabbe, can't you tell it's different this time. I'm not going to stop or give up just yet. Sorry to disappoint you." I turned my back and walked away from her and through another door just to be caught by Mr. Cole. Apparently they didn't trust me because they checked me again for hazards then handed it back to me to take to the box. I walked out and there she was again, looking at me questioningly.

I shook my head and said to Luce, "This place isn't afraid to do a strip search. So if you're packing any other _hazards"—_Iraised an eyebrow and dumped a handful of unrecognizables in the box—"save yourself the trouble."

Behind Luce, Arriane laughed under her breath. My gaze shot upwards hearing that. I knew she also wanted me to stay away from Luce but wouldn't say anything now so I didn't either. "Arriane," I said evenly. "Cam," she returned. Then she dragged Luce away before I could say anything more.

I knew I had her in my afternoon class so I wasn't worried, I would find her again and hopefully Grigori's gang wouldn't interfere. It wasn't that I hated Daniel; I thought as I waited outside my next class, we were once so close, we were brothers, are still brothers. Our sides are different now though, very different. That was the sadness of being a fallen angel, one minute you know exactly what to stay away from, what not to interfere with and then you fall and feel as the humans do and anything can rip you apart. Even the most powerful seem weak now, that's what falling does to you, that's what human feelings does to you, and you even forget your family once you turn.

Just then the bell went for afternoon classes to begin. With a sigh I got up and moved into the classroom. I noticed some of the guys I had known when I was enrolled here before and they immediately clustered around me to talk about the probation and what I had been up to. Then she came in with Arriane, looking slightly flustered and confused but taking in all of her surroundings. Arriane was floating around as usual and when she passed me I noticed something was different. Playfully I tousled her knowing only one person could have done it for her.

"Nice mop, Arriane, my compliments to your stylist." She swatted me away and jerked her head in Luce's direction as she said, "Hands off, Cam. Which is to say: In your dreams. And you can give your compliments to my new pet, right over there."

I looked at her and she noticeably stiffened, "I believe I will," I said, and started walking toward her. I smiled at her hoping to seem friendly but also trying to let her know that I was also interested in being more than just her friend. "Us new kids have to stick together," I said. "Know what I mean?"

"But I thought you'd been here before."

"Don't believe everything Arriane says." I looked back at Arriane and could see she was watching us suspiciously and I could guess the reason why. She was on Grigori's side and everyone on Grigori's side was naturally on the opposite side of me and they also wanted Luce as far away from me as possible.

"Oh no, she didn't say anything about you," Luce said quickly.

"I remember when I was a new kid here . . . the first time." I laughed to myself. "My band had just broken up and I was lost. I didn't know anyone. I could have used someone without"—I glanced at Arriane—"an _agenda _to show me the ropes."

"What, and you have no agenda?" Luce said, it was easily noticeable that she was flirting with me which made me feel a lot better and made me smile what I knew must be a dazzling smile. "And to think I didn't want to come back here."

A lovely blush had began to spread up her cheeks as I pulled the seat next to her closer and sat down while gazing at her adoringly. She truly never knew the depth of the love I felt for her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a green guitar pick with the number 44 printed on it. "This is my room number. Come by anytime."

As she took in the guitar pick, clearly at a loss for words, Arriane clamped a hard hand down on my shoulder. "I'm sorry; did I not make myself clear? I've already called dibs on this one."

I snorted, they really wanted me further this time, and clearly something was different. I looked straight at Luce as I said, "See, I thought there was still such a thing as free will. Maybe your _pet _has a path of her own in mind." She looked as if she was about to reply when we heard the door open as Mr. Cole came in and we all moved to our desks. I couldn't help sneaking a few glances at her during the lesson, she really is that beautiful. In all her lives she had been beautiful but in this one she shone with an intensity that couldn't be explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks soooo much for the replies. Now I have reason to finish this hahaha. Anyway here's the next chapter, don't forget to R&R please.

Chapter 2

Afternoon classes went on in a blur after that, although we didn't share anymore classes together, all I could think about was Luce. I wanted so badly to see her again that I found myself walking towards her door at the end of the day which was actually on the opposite side of my room but hey, I think its worth it to see the girl you love.

I hesitated for a while once I got there, I didn't know what she thought of me as yet but I also knew there was sadness in her eyes because of her past that I needed to remove. I knocked twice but there was no answer and was just about to leave when her door opened. She had stray tears in her shocked eyes as she noticed who was at her door.

"Um hi?" she looked unsure about whether or not I should be there and by this time I was wondering the same but I quickly pulled myself together mainly because of the tears in her eyes.

"Hey there, I was just going for a walk and I thought I would stop by and check how your first night here was going. It can be tough I know but don't worry, I'll protect you Lucinda." I looked directly in her eyes as I said the last bit; I needed her to know how sincerely I meant it.

"Oh, um, that's really thoughtful of you." I noticed her breath catch as I held her gaze and she began to blush. I reached out slowly and wiped a tear that had fallen from her eyelashes away.

"Why are there tears in such a beautiful girl's eyes? Is it really that difficult for you to be here?" I let my hand linger on her face and stepped closer. She looked so fragile that even my heart, which I thought couldn't feel anything, began to ache for her.

At this point she looked as if she was about to cry more but instead she stepped back a little, drawing away from me.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Would you like to come in Cam?"

"If its ok with you, I would like to. I could use some company, I don't have many people who I can call friends here but something about you is different Lucinda, I'm drawn towards you in a way that cannot be explained."

"Please call me Luce and please do come in, I could use some company too." She stepped back to let me in and gestured for me to sit. The only place to sit was the bed really so I looked at her questioningly and she shrugged as if to say its ok.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to offer you, I haven't even unpacked yet."

"Yeah I can see that but not to worry, I'm always prepared." I smiled at her and opened the bag that I had with me. In it were two bottles of cool drink and a bag of chips. She looked so surprised that I started laughing at her expression which also made her laugh. The sound of her laugh was better than the tinkling of chimes. Eventually I noticed that she was actually crying along with her laughter but trying to hide it. I reached up and pulled her down to the bed next to me.

"Hey now, what's the matter? Just let it all out." I pulled her close and let her sob into my shoulder.

"I j-just feel s-s-so awful. What with the fire and these awful shadow things I keep seeing everywhere. My parents must be so d-d-disappointed in me and poor Trevor; because of me he's dead." She held on to me closer as she spoke and I melted into her, wanting to take away all her sadness and keep her safe from all the things and people that would hurt her. Then something else registered in my mind, she spoke about shadows!

"Luce, I'm not going to tell you not to cry, you'll feel better if you do actually, but you are not the worst person in here Lucinda, some people have done pure evil things which are actually unforgiveable. Whatever happened to you was not your fault, you have to understand that." I pulled a part from her and looked into her eyes begging her to understand.

She looked up at me in wonder for several moments, her expression was confused, as if she was trying to figure out where she knew me from, it was also a soft look though, one that would warm my heart any day.

Finally she broke the silence, "Who are you Cam? And why do I feel as if I know you so well?"

"I'm Cameron Briel, Lucinda. Right now I'm just going to be the person who's going to bring a smile back on that angelic face of yours because your tears are too precious to keep falling." I moved away before I was tempted to tell her more and with a mock bow I opened her cool drink and presented it to her as a waiter would do. She smiled at the gesture but she still had that look that was trying to figure me out.

I got a wicked idea as she was still watching me. Setting down my own cool drink I moved in very close to her, my face an inch away from hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and I could hear her heart beating faster. I moved in closer as if to kiss her but as her eyes closed I quickly pulled back, I pulled a gold lily out of my pocket and placed it in her hands and then left cursing myself for getting so close to her but also pleasantly pleased that she hadn't kicked me out.

As soon as I was far enough I let my wings burst out from my back and took to the sky thinking about her and only her and it was there that I flew into Grigori. It was the first time since she had come that I had met him and I wasn't sure what to say but he spoke first so I need not have worried.

"Why do you do this every time Cam? Don't you know by now that you are just going to be burned again? She will always be my love Cam." He looked as if he didn't want to have this conversation but was forced to do it. I felt the same in a way but this has gone on for too long now, she should not be bound to him in that cursed way anymore, it is just too much to watch her go through it again.

"Is that so Grigori? I'm sure you know about what happened just now. How can you still be so sure of her always being your love when she seems to be making so many changes this time around?"

"Stay away from her, demon, you can never have what is mine, can never give her what I give her and can never do what I do for her!" he grabbed the collar of my shirt but that didn't bother me, other than the fact that we were once so close and I missed how that was.

"All you have done is caused her pain. Do not forget that I lived with her through it all as well Daniel. Do not forget that I have done things for her which you will never be able to do." I pulled out of his grasp and flew away to a mountain top to think about everything that was happening. As I looked up at the sky I thought of Luce in my arms again and smiled feeling warmth spread through me despite the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

We walked in silence across the grounds towards the cemetery. I saw her sneak a few glances at me and noticed that she opened her mouth to talk but thought better of it eventually. I was too busy looking around the grounds of Swords and Cross for the final time. It would be strange not to be here when I left and there was heaviness in my heart when we finally reached the cemetery.

At the gate of the cemetery she stopped and hesitated. When I glanced at her I remembered that she was not familiar with this place and so I led the way to a small clearing in the middle of the graveyard. Slowly I turned to face her. She looked slightly anxious but determined at the same time.

"What do you want to talk about?" my voice sounded sad and flat but I was not going to pretend this was a conversation I wanted.

"Cam, why are you being like this? Did I do something wrong?" her voice was gentle but I also heard the sadness clinging to it.

"What do you want me to say Luce? I thought we had connected that night but then I disappear for three days and when I come back I see you with Grigori? Believe it or not but I actually do have a heart and I was not just toying with you when I came to see you that night." My anger was increasing with every word I said and the last sentence was aid in a tone of pure hurt.

"I'm not going to lie to you Cam. When you were gone, Daniel had come to see me many times and I guess I felt a certain connection with him when I first saw him and then when he spoke to me it was like magnified."

"Stop! I don't want to hear it. Spare me this Luce." I turned away with tears in my eyes and got ready to leave. Hearing her saying it out aloud made my heart ache even more. In so many lifetimes I had heard it and now I had to hear it again.

I felt her hands close around my arms but I refused to turn towards her. Then she stepped in front of me and held my face in her palms, wiping away my tears. I looked at her confused. I was sure Grigori would not have wasted time in telling her how evil I was but here she was standing in front of me and wiping my tears.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her, the shock clearly visible in my green eyes.

She didn't answer me, just led me down until we were sitting on the grass with her on her knees in front of me. She moved my hair out of my face but it fell back over my eyes. She tried again and it stayed then she took my face in her hands once again.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you don't give others a chance to talk? You aren't even letting me finish what I have to say Cam and there is so much that you need to hear, so much that I need to say. Will you let me finish what I started?" I just nodded, looking at her in wonder.

"Yes there had been a connection between Daniel and me but Cam there was also a connection between you and I. Do you not remember me asking you why you seemed so familiar to me?"

"I do, it was the night before I left."

"Yeah, and I would still like to know where you went to by the way. But anyway, after you left me that night I couldn't stop thinking about you. You had awoken this strange feeling in me and I could not wait to see you again. I wasn't sure why you left of course but there was so much that I wanted to ask you the next day. I even carried the lily that you left with me when I came to class the next morning but you weren't there. I waited, hoping to see you later on in the day and you didn't turn up but Daniel did."

I didn't say anything as I listened to her. I didn't dare to hope but I did feel better that she had thought of me and waited for me. I noticed her looking at me then and nodded for her to go on.

"He came to me while I was waiting for afternoon classes. I was flustered at first and when he asked me to take walk with him I didn't even stop to think." So there it happened again I thought bitterly. I don't know why she insists on telling me this.

"Look Luce, I don't want to hear how you and Grigori fell in love while you two were walking across the grounds or whatever."

"Cam, seriously, shut up and listen." I bit back a retort and waited for her to continue.

"He took me into the forest and as we spoke he started to get closer to me and eventually he kissed me."

"Ok that is it! I have heard enough now! Please just let me go and you can run back to Grigori and play the lovey dovey game you two have going on. You do not owe me this since I mean nothing to you Lucinda Price." I was furious now. Did she really think I wanted to hear about the two of them snogging? Enough is enough, I couldn't remember her doing anything like this before but then again she was never around for so long before. That's when it registered to me that she was still here.

"Didn't you hear what I said Cam, he kissed me and I am still here." she said this quietly, echoing my thoughts and when I looked into her eyes I realised that she knew.

"How much do you know?" I asked, afraid of the answer I would get.

"I know everything Cameron. Daniel told me everything about how you all are fallen angels and about the cursed love that he and I had shared in every lifetime, the love which gets me killed every time he kisses me." She looked at me scared and I knew that this was the first time in three days that she had said it out aloud.

**The end of Chapter 4! I really do feel sorry for Cam having to hear about Daniel and Luce snogging but at present I thing he is the only one Luce trusts enough to tell about all this. In chapter 5 we get to the juicy stuff yay, do remember to please review and I will meet you again at the end of Chapter 5 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We walked in silence across the grounds towards the cemetery. I saw her sneak a few glances at me and noticed that she opened her mouth to talk but thought better of it eventually. I was too busy looking around the grounds of Swords and Cross for the final time. It would be strange not to be here when I left and there was heaviness in my heart when we finally reached the cemetery.

At the gate of the cemetery she stopped and hesitated. When I glanced at her I remembered that she was not familiar with this place and so I led the way to a small clearing in the middle of the graveyard. Slowly I turned to face her. She looked slightly anxious but determined at the same time.

"What do you want to talk about?" my voice sounded sad and flat but I was not going to pretend this was a conversation I wanted.

"Cam, why are you being like this? Did I do something wrong?" her voice was gentle but I also heard the sadness clinging to it.

"What do you want me to say Luce? I thought we had connected that night but then I disappear for three days and when I come back I see you with Grigori? Believe it or not but I actually do have a heart and I was not just toying with you when I came to see you that night." My anger was increasing with every word I said and the last sentence was aid in a tone of pure hurt.

"I'm not going to lie to you Cam. When you were gone, Daniel had come to see me many times and I guess I felt a certain connection with him when I first saw him and then when he spoke to me it was like magnified."

"Stop! I don't want to hear it. Spare me this Luce." I turned away with tears in my eyes and got ready to leave. Hearing her saying it out aloud made my heart ache even more. In so many lifetimes I had heard it and now I had to hear it again.

I felt her hands close around my arms but I refused to turn towards her. Then she stepped in front of me and held my face in her palms, wiping away my tears. I looked at her confused. I was sure Grigori would not have wasted time in telling her how evil I was but here she was standing in front of me and wiping my tears.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her, the shock clearly visible in my green eyes.

She didn't answer me, just led me down until we were sitting on the grass with her on her knees in front of me. She moved my hair out of my face but it fell back over my eyes. She tried again and it stayed then she took my face in her hands once again.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you don't give others a chance to talk? You aren't even letting me finish what I have to say Cam and there is so much that you need to hear, so much that I need to say. Will you let me finish what I started?" I just nodded, looking at her in wonder.

"Yes there had been a connection between Daniel and me but Cam there was also a connection between you and I. Do you not remember me asking you why you seemed so familiar to me?"

"I do, it was the night before I left."

"Yeah, and I would still like to know where you went to by the way. But anyway, after you left me that night I couldn't stop thinking about you. You had awoken this strange feeling in me and I could not wait to see you again. I wasn't sure why you left of course but there was so much that I wanted to ask you the next day. I even carried the lily that you left with me when I came to class the next morning but you weren't there. I waited, hoping to see you later on in the day and you didn't turn up but Daniel did."

I didn't say anything as I listened to her. I didn't dare to hope but I did feel better that she had thought of me and waited for me. I noticed her looking at me then and nodded for her to go on.

"He came to me while I was waiting for afternoon classes. I was flustered at first and when he asked me to take walk with him I didn't even stop to think." So there it happened again I thought bitterly. I don't know why she insists on telling me this.

"Look Luce, I don't want to hear how you and Grigori fell in love while you two were walking across the grounds or whatever."

"Cam, seriously, shut up and listen." I bit back a retort and waited for her to continue.

"He took me into the forest and as we spoke he started to get closer to me and eventually he kissed me."

"Ok that is it! I have heard enough now! Please just let me go and you can run back to Grigori and play the lovey dovey game you two have going on. You do not owe me this since I mean nothing to you Lucinda Price." I was furious now. Did she really think I wanted to hear about the two of them snogging? Enough is enough, I couldn't remember her doing anything like this before but then again she was never around for so long before. That's when it registered to me that she was still here.

"Didn't you hear what I said Cam, he kissed me and I am still here." she said this quietly, echoing my thoughts and when I looked into her eyes I realised that she knew.

"How much do you know?" I asked, afraid of the answer I would get.

"I know everything Cameron. Daniel told me everything about how you all are fallen angels and about the cursed love that he and I had shared in every lifetime, the love which gets me killed every time he kisses me." She looked at me scared and I knew that this was the first time in three days that she had said it out aloud.

**The end of Chapter 4! I really do feel sorry for Cam having to hear about Daniel and Luce snogging but at present I thing he is the only one Luce trusts enough to tell about all this. In chapter 5 we get to the juicy stuff yay, do remember to please review and I will meet you again at the end of Chapter 5 **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was too shocked to say anything as I looked at Luce still very much alive in front of me. The fact that she was still here intrigued me to hear more of her story, it also made me forget my anger.

"You do realise how major this is Luce? I mean so many lifetimes had passed and you were gone every time but now you're still here." I was incredulous at this new development so I didn't realise how quiet she was until I looked up at her again and saw her staring at me with a curious expression that made me feel self-conscious.

"What are you thinking about?" she had awoken my curiosity with that expression she now had.

"There is more for me to tell you Cam, I'm just wondering how to do it."

I felt my heart sink, of course her knowing all this didn't change anything she felt for him. I was however glad that she was still alive so I decided to spare her from telling me anything that would further break my heart and got up to leave.

"You don't have to tell me anything Luce. Its fine, I understand and it's time for me to go now."

"No Cam, please wait. This is important and if you leave now I will never know if I made the right choice. I will never know what you think." She pulled me down back next to her and I let her.

Choice? I was confused now. "What in Hell's name are you talking about Luce?"

"First of all, after Daniel kissed me, I punched him." I looked at her in shock before I started to laugh. Of course I felt bad for him and I was still confused but the idea of him being punched by Luce was hilarious. She smiled as I laughed and when I eventually managed to calm myself down she carried on.

"He was shocked to say the least, although I don't know if it was because I punched him or because I was still here. Anyway afterwards he had told me about our history and all of that stuff but the strange thing is I didn't feel bound to him in anyway. I didn't fell what my past selves could have felt when I looked at him." She had an intense almost blazing look in her eyes as she said this and I could suddenly feel my heart beating faster as I looked into her eyes.

"Why do you think you didn't feel it?" I asked the question casually but inside I was going crazy. I tried to calm down or diminish the hope that had arisen but I couldn't. She came closer to me, that blazing look still in her eyes.

"I think I didn't feel it because I had already given my heart to someone else." She was now almost nose to nose with me.

"Luce-?" I started to ask her what she meant, in my heart I knew but I just wanted to hear her say it.

Before I could say another word she was kissing me. My eyes were still open in shock and I was hesitant at first but finally I gave in and closed my eyes. It was the most intense feeling I could have ever imagined. Her soft lips moving against mine made me feel as if I was in Heaven again. My hands went up into her hair so I could pull her closer to me. I felt her respond by kissing me harder and moving closer into me until I could feel her pressed up against me. After several minutes which actually felt like hours we broke apart.

She looked at me, her eyes full of questions but also full of love. She smiled up at me and said the words which I will remember forever, the words which I waited centuries to hear, and the words which had driven me to follow her through every lifetime.

"I gave my heart to you Cam. That night I realise di was in love with you even though I barely knew you and the next day I was waiting to tell you that. When Daniel told me about everything, it made what I had felt that night so much more real to me. Look, I kept this on me the entire time you were away just so I could feel close to you."

She pulled out a thin gold chain she had been wearing around her neck. On it was the gold lily I had left with her that last night we had been together. All this time I had thought she had chosen Grigori again and here she was now showing me a sign of my love for her.

"I have loved you forever Luce, through every lifetime of yours I had been there and every lifetime I wanted to save you but I couldn't. I can't even believe this is happening now." I laughed as I thought about it again and when I looked at her she still had something to say so I let her.

"Why did you leave that night? And why didn't you come back the next three days after that?" she sounded sad that I had left but I didn't want to hear sadness from her now, she had seen enough sadness. It was my turn to make her feel happiness again.

I took hold of her hand in mine and brought it to my lips once before continuing. "My dear Lucinda, I left that night because I was scared of how close I was getting to you. I thought you would reject me again once the curse between you and Daniel started and I had made a promise to myself that I would leave if it happened again and that is what I planned to do when I thought the two of you were together today."

I paused at that point and looked directly into her eyes before saying my next words. "If I could have died I would have right then and there when I saw you with him today Luce. It broke my heart to think of you with him again, to think of you dying again. I couldn't bear to see my love turn to ash once again. It killed me time and time again and I couldn't even morn you because no one understood how truly I loved you. As for where I went to, I needed to get away from here for a while, I needed to let things unfold. Daniel and I had an intense conversation after I left you that night and it had gotten me thinking. I was always going to come back to you Lucinda; I just didn't know what I would be coming back to."

She smiled at me and then began kissing me again; we didn't surface until we heard a voice that sounded strangled say her name.

We broke apart and looked up to see Daniel standing a few paces away from where we were with a murderous but somewhat sad look on his face. Behind him were Arriane and Gabbe, I turned to look behind us and sure enough Rowland and Molly were there. Each one of them had their wings extended except me.

I got up and pulled Luce with me. She looked up at me with scared eyes and whispered to me.

"Will you protect me Cam?" she sounded uncertain as she said it and when she looked towards Daniel who was positively frightening at the moment I saw her eyes widen in terror.

I pulled her face back towards mine gently; I kissed the top of her forehead and then her lips and held her close to me.

"I will always protect you Luce, till the day I cease to exist." I pushed her behind me slightly as I turned to face Daniel.

**Sorry guys, I just simply adore guys who do old fashioned things like kissing a girl on her hand and forehead or promising to protect her always and feel all those mushy kinda feelings we girls feel. Unfortunately we don't hear that much lately, sigh, sad but true, haha just kidding. I'm sure those decent guys are out and about there somewhere, I found mine already *blushing*. Anyways please review review review so we can see what happens in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once I was facing Daniel, my happiness seemed to deflate a little. But when I looked down and saw Luce and how terrified she was, I knew I had to be strong for her. I detached myself from her and exhaled, letting my wings unfold as I did. I looked Daniel in the eye, his rage was unmistakeable but I knew that he wanted to know why his love had chosen me instead. When he spoke, it wasn't to me, it was to her.

"Why did you do this Lucinda? Did I not do enough to gain your love over these centuries? In every life you were mine but now, the life where it matters most, you chose this demon over me? You chose Cam!" His words started out soft but when he had reached the part about her choosing me he was shouting. As he spoke he walked towards us and was now at the spot we were. I kept Luce behind me as I faced him.

"Daniel. It. Is. Her. Choice." I said the words softly and deliberately to him. I was not wrong with what I said but before I could say anything else he grabbed me by my throat and flung me into one of the statues nearby. I woke up quickly to see him towering over Luce.

"He is demon spawn! I have loved you forever, you are the reason I fell from Heaven, you are the reason I have been stuck in this God forsaken place for so long Lucinda. I wait for you every time you die." He had taken hold of her hands and was shaking her now. I moved towards them as fast as I could but then I saw that Luce was actually fighting back.

"You wait for me every time I die? And why is it that I die Daniel? Oh yes, how could I forget? It's because of you that I die every time! It is because of you that I have been cursed every time. You are the reason that I die Daniel, Cam makes me live, he makes me feel loved."

I saw that she had hurt Daniel with her words but when she had said the words about me making her feel loved, he lost control and slapped her. I heard Arriane and Gabbe screaming at him but I saw blood falling from the side of Luce's mouth and that made me lose control. I was by her side in a heartbeat. I took one look at her and the tears in her eyes and mark on her face and then I lunged at him. Arriane and Gabbe tried to pull me off but I threw them off, he was going to pay for doing that to her. After Arriane and Gabbe, Roland came and pulled me off him.

"Get a grip on yourself Cam. Luce needs you now."

I looked back and sure enough there was Luce crying on the floor, I took a step towards her when I suddenly felt Daniel come at me again. By now I was more worried about Luce so I threw him off and headed towards her.

"Luce are you okay?" I had barely managed to get the words out when I saw her eyes widen in terror again. I knew Daniel was behind me but before he could do anything else I felt him grab me and fling me into a headstone. My head hit first and I could feel the blood trickling down from above my eye. Next he was on top of me fisting me with all that he had and not giving me a chance to respond to what he was doing. He only stopped when he heard Luce's words.

"Stop hurting him! Just stop it Daniel. I f it really matters that much to you then fine, take me, just don't hurt him." I turned to look at her in shock. I was weak but Daniel had gone slack now so I pushed him off me and went to her.

"Luce, my princess, what are you saying?" I held her hands in mine and searched her eyes. I saw nothing but pain in them.

"Cam, I love you, nothing and no one can change that. But I can't see him hurt you like this; I can't see him spill your blood. My heart won't allow it. I have to do this to protect you because I am in love with you." She was crying as she said this.

When I heard her words I felt so much of love inside me and so much of pain at what it had become that I sank to the ground and she sank with me, reaching around to hold my neck. I wanted to say something to her, tell her not to do this, but at the moment I couldn't say anything. All I could do was look in her eyes and after a few minutes I found my voice again.

"You don't have to do this princess, I can protect you and keep you safe for as long as I need to. I can shield you from all the pain and worries in the world; you will never have to be worried again."

"Cam, I know you can protect me but I don't want to see you get hurt like this. Look at how much you're bleeding, do you really think I would be happy watching you get hurt like this? You are my life Cameron, no matter what I have to sacrifice to keep you safe, it will be worth it because I know that you will be fine."

There were tears in her eyes and I knew there were tears in mine too. We had forgotten about everyone around us so we had no idea that they were all watching and listening in to our conversation.

"I will die without you Lucinda. Your love keeps me alive; your love will help me survive. I can't let you do this."

She held my face in her hands; she didn't seem to mind that there was so much of blood on it. "I want you to be safe my love. I can't live without you either but I have to live for you, I have to live with the hope that someday we will be together and we will be happy." She brought her lips to mine and I held on to her tight not wanting to let her go.

"Is this what love really is?" We broke apart and remembered everyone was still around us. Gabbe and Arriane looked as if they were trying hard not to cry, Roland was standing of towards the side looking sad, even Molly had a sad expression on her face but it was Daniel who had said the words.

He walked towards us again but slowly this time, next he held out his hand first to Luce then to me.

"Cam, I had forgotten that love is seeing the person we care about be truly happy, even if that happiness isn't us. I'm sorry; I was so intent on having Lucinda that I didn't stop to think that she may not actually want me. I was wrong to do this to you Cam, very wrong." He grabbed my shoulders and hung his head.

I was shocked at first but then I realised that this was the only thing that had been keeping us apart over all these centuries. We had been fighting so much and not admitting when either of us was wrong and also not admitting how much we missed each other.

"My brother, we have both made mistakes over the years but let me be the first to admit that I have wanted nothing but to forget this fighting because I had missed you. You were not only my brother Daniel; you were my best friend also. Me falling in love with Luce was not to hurt you, I couldn't stop and that led to us fighting over and over again." It felt good to admit this to him, I did not want this to be bitter, feeling bold, and I grabbed Daniel and hugged him. It made me feel good that he had hugged me back.

"I am so sorry Cam, I didn't realise how deeply she was in love with you this time. I want her to be happy and so I love her enough to let her go and be happy with you. I know you are a wonderful person my brother."

If I thought I was shocked to hear him say that, it would be an understatement compared to everyone else's expressions. Of course Arriane had to say something about it. When we broke apart she spoke to us both sounding very angry.

"Are you guys kidding me? We have been fighting a gazillion years and now all of a sudden you just make up? Like really now, what is going on here?"

"Oh Arri, just be glad they aren't killing each other no more. Although I would also like to know what in Heaven's name is going on." Gabbe had joined in now so naturally Roland and Molly also had something to say.

"I think we would all like to know that you idiots. One minute you guys are busting each other's heads open and the next you'll are hugging and kissing?" molly was standing with an annoyed expression.

"Well I think it's about time this happened. I know you have been thinking about it for a while now Cam and really I think it's time we all got back together. Arriane, I am still very much in love with you, you know that I always have been and always will be. Can we make this work?"

We all turned to look at her and found that she was blushing furiously but then she ran and jumped on him kissing him deeply before saying that they could of course make it work.

Daniel turned to Luce, his expression sad. "I am truly sorry Lucinda, I will always love you but I want you to move on with your life. I was wrong about Cam before, we really were the closest that too brothers could be and he will take care of you. Can you forgive me for all that I had put you through?"

Luce smiled up at him sadly, "Thank you Daniel, I am sorry for what you have had to go through but I really love Cam and I cannot live without him."

"He will take care of you." He hugged her one last time before placing her hands in mine and then turned and walked over to Arriane and Roland. Molly and Gabbe were also hugging and making peace. I looked down at Luce and she looked into my eyes for a few minutes before kissing me and making me forget all the pain I had just gone through. This truly was Heaven and this is finally the right choice to me.

"I love you Cameron." She whispered as we broke apart.

"I love you too Lucinda, you are my Heaven." As I said the words I felt a strange tingling in my wings. I looked around at the others and they seemed to be experiencing it too. There was a flash of blinding light that surrounded all of us and it wasn't till I heard Luce murmur the words "you're beautiful." that I knew something had happened.

I looked around at my wings and noticed they had changed again. They were no longer gold and black and jagged like a demon's, they were now white with flecks of green in them and bigger than they had been before. I looked around at the others and say that theirs had changed to. All were bigger and whiter, Daniel's flecked with violet, Molly's with silver, Gabbe's with gold, Arriane's with pink and Roland's with blue. Somehow we had all managed to choose the good side again and our wings reflected that.

I looked down at Luce smiling brightly then kissed her and as I did I lifted us of the ground and into the air. She giggled when we broke apart and I laughed with her filled with new hope and a happiness I never wanted to go away.

**Come on now guys, we may not like they guy all that much but we have to admit that Daniel isn't that bad and it is good to see them all come together as a family at the end, but please do review and let me know what you guys thought of this story. Once again I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they are purely and solely Lauren Kate's. Was great writing this, cheers guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No, no, no, it would have been too sad to say goodbye to them just like that without knowing their future! Here is the final bit of this story; I would love to hear your comments about it.**

Six years later…

"Calm down Daniel, everything's going to be okay." Gabbe was trying to calm Daniel down for like the fifth time in ten minutes. Four years after Luce had chosen Cam they began to depend on each other more and more and eventually the had sort of fallen in love and a year later had gotten married.

"How can I calm down Gab, they have been in there for over an hour now!" Daniel was agitated and resumed his pacing again.

"Oh Dan, these things take time. Ask Ro about our first time going through it." Arriane was sitting in one of the chairs with her daughter fast asleep in her arms. As soon as their wings had changed again, she and Roland had flown of and gotten married. A year later they had a son who they named Arron Caden and two years after that they had a daughter whom they named Lucy Elizabeth.

"My wife has a point Daniel, it did take us a while remember."

Molly and her husband David were sitting quietly and waiting like everyone else. Only Daniel was nervous about the whole thing.

Just then the door opened and everyone turned towards it. There stood Cam, looking as if he was the happiest man in the universe.

"It's finally happened guys, come and take a look." He gestured for them to follow him towards the room and that's where they saw an amazing sight.

There was Luce in the room and she had her arms around two babies with jet black hair, one girl and one boy. The boy had green eyes and the girl hazel like her mom's.

"Meet our new born son and daughter everyone." Cam's pride was shining so brightly, his happiness could not be contained. Everyone cooed over the gorgeous babies, Luce looked as if her life was the best in the world now.

"So have you guys thought of names yet?" Arriane asked as she gave Cam his son to hold, at the same time Gabbe gave Luce her daughter.

"Well I was thinking of calling them Lyra Marie and Cameron Matthew, what do you guys think of that?" Luce sounded nervous but when she looked at Cam she knew she had chosen right because he was smiling that perfect smile that always left her breathless.

"That's perfect princess. I love you Lucinda Briel." He kissed the top of her head and then her lips and she whispered back to him.

"I love you too Cameron Briel." She smiled at him and they got lost in each other and their children while everyone else watched how happy they were and held on to their loved ones.

xxxxxTHE ENDxxxxx


End file.
